Meeting in Boo York
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: This is a lemon between Robecca and my Oc Zelius known from my other story Robecca's Crush. This story is taking place during the Boo York movie. It's also dedicated to my good friend J.C as she is the one that begged me to write this story. Hope you will like it !
1. Chapter 1 Surprise Meeting

Ok everyone. A good friend of mine after reading Robeccas Crush asked me to write a lemon about Zelius and Robecca for her. At the beginning I was not going to do that but after all her begging I finally gave in. J.C that entire fanfic is dedicated to you and believe me when I say I will make you read it whether you want to or not !

* * *

The Surprise Meeting

Cleo, Deuce, Frankie, Draculaura, Operetta, Clawdeen, Robecca and Catty were walking down one of the Boo York's busy streets. "How come only you have your boyfriend with you Cleo ?" Draculaura asked. "It's so unfair. Me and the rest of the girls are dying because of how much we miss our boyfriends." She stated before Cleo had the chance to answer her question. "Draculaura if it was up to me they would have come with us but I was not the one to decide this time it was my dad." Cleo explained. "And who knows maybe the boys will surprise us again like that time in Scaris." Frankie said to bring their hopes up. "Yeah you might be right." Draculaura sighted.

"On the fire of Hades is that you ?" They heard a very familiar voice. When they turned to the direction it came from they saw no one else then Zelius Dark himself. Sitting in one of his expensive cars dressed in a pair of beige skinny jeans, white shirt and a navy blue and black suit coat. His glasses shaded up because of the sun. "Zelius ?" They all said in union. "Hey there." He just smiled at them the same way he did the first time he met them.

"What are you doing here ?" Cleo asked. "Since Robecca said that she will be going away for the weekend I decided to come here and visit my sracefather _(godfather),_ grandfather and maybe even uncle Brains. But I had no idea that you will be in Boo York. I thought Robecca said you will be in Las Jumas." Zelius explained. "No sweetheart I told you that we will be in Boo York." Rebecca stated. "I must have misheard then. I was in the middle of composing a new song when you called me after all." He said. Robecca just nodded remembering that he refused to stop playing the piano while on the phone with her. "So what are you all doing here ?" It was Zeliuses turn to ask. "Well as you probably already know we are here for the gala hosted for the return of the comet. But at the moment we are trying to get to the Ptolemy tower but I need to find my sister first." Cleo explained. "Oh in that way hop on I'll give you a lift since it's on the way to uncle's Blood's place anyway." Zelius offered. "That would be great Zelius thank you." Cleo seid and entered the car along with Deuce. "And what about you ladies ?" He asked looking at the girls. "Oh we will go sightseeing around the city." Robecca answered. "Well in that case if you will get lost or need help with anything my princess call me. I will be by your side in a blink of an eye." He smiled at her. Robecca thank him and he rode off. "See I told you the boys will surprise us." Frankie added with a smiled.

In The Car

"Thank you again Zelius." Cleo thanked him. "It's really not a problem Cleo and as I said it's on my way anyway." Zelius responded. "So how well do you know Boo York ?" Cleo asked. "Pretty well I lived here for nearly 10 years before I moved back to New Salem last year." He answered. "No way. Why are we finding out about that only now ?" She asked. "Well Robecca and Neighthan already know and since none of you asked I thought that yous are not interested." He explained. Cleo just shook her head disappointed. "By the way man when you said uncle Blood did you by any chance mean Blood Carson one of the best baseball players that plays in the same team as your dad ?" Deuce asked. "Bingo. He is my scarefather." Zelius answered. "No way are you kidding me ?" "Not at all. He is my father's best friend and about 400 years ago they also found out that our families are distantly related." Zelius stated. "No now you have to be kidding with me right ?" "I'm not. My dad and Blood Carson are 4th cousins in 7th generation or something of that sort. But genetically we are strangers so we can even marry within the families if we want. To be honest my little bro Albert is dating uncle Blood's daughter Angelica." Zelius admit. "Wow was all Deuce was able to say while Cleo was texting her sister.

At The Ptolemy Tower

Ramses De' Nile was walking back and forth looking at his watch. "Where are they we will be late if they won't arrive soon." He muttered to himself. And in that moment Zelius pulled over at the driveway. "Hey daddy sorry for being late." Cleo got out of the car. "Yeah sorry Mr. De 'Nile." Deuce said rubbing the back of his head. Ramses just growl at him but then stopped when he saw Zelius. "Zelius my boy what are you doing here ? Are your parents with you ?" He asked. "No Mr. De' Nile they stayed home and I'm here for the weekend to visit some family and friends." Zelus explained walking up to Ramses to shook hands with him. "Oh it's such a pity you can't stay longer. We would really love your company at the gala. The more royals the better. Especially the company of such a gentleman, well behaved and mannered prince as yourself." Ramses said while glaring at Deuce. "Well Mr. De' Nile school's sadly not optional in this country." Zelius stated. "In that case let me call Headmistress Bloodgood and your parents to get you permission to stay here longer and return to New Salem with us." Ramses said with a smile. "On no you really don't have to do that Sir." Zelius said rising his hands in defence. "Oh but I will and please don't call me Sir or Mister. My daughter calls you father uncle it will only be fair if you will refer to me in the same way." Rases smiled at him. "Well then as you wish uncle." Zelius slightly bowed at Ramses and he smiled even wider. "Do you have some time to spare now ? I really would wish for you to meet the Ptolemy family." Ramses asked. "Oh no. It seems like a family thing I don't want to interfere and I'm already late for a meeting with my scarefather so maybe next time." Zelius admitted. "In that case I won't be keeping you anly longer. Have a good day and see you later." "See you later uncle, Cleo, Deuce." He bowed at them and return to his car to drive off.

"Thanks be to god's we met him. He might be the one to save this terrible trip." Ramses said. "What do you mean daddy." Clo asked. "Without any offence daughter but that boy is the only worthy friend you have. A royal, a prince, a king to be. Now that's a friend if you ask me. Or a great husband material. Your friend Robecca is a truly luck girl. To have such a great royal part fall in love with her. And the fact that Tengu demons fall in love only once in their entire internal life time speaks for itself." Ramses explained and walked towards the entrance of the tower where Nefera was already waiting.

 _Ok there will be a long time skip now since I don't want to bore you with stuff you already know._

The Branch

Ramses insisted on inviting Zelius to the branch and so it was done. He also took care of the boys permission to stay with them in Boo York.

"Good morning everyone." Zelius greeted them as he entered the approached the table. "Uncle, Cleo, Nefera Deuce, My Princess." He kissed Robeccas hand. "Ladies." He bowed at them. He then took his seat.

( _A.n. In this story Deuce or no one else will cause any type of an accident.)_

After about five minutes or so the Ptolemy family arrived. Everyone stood up when they arrived at the table. Amuncommon looked at Zelius as she didn't recognize him from the day before when she met the De' Nile family and their friends. "Amuncommon this is my daughter's good friend Prince Zelius Dark of Japan that I told you about yesterday. "Aha." Was all she said. While Zelius approached her. "Prince Zelius Anthony Sylwester Dark. At your service my lady." He kissed her hand and smiled at her." She on the other hand was impressed and didn't reply so Zelius greeted Seth before taking his seat at the table once again.

Some Time Later After Brunch

The Brunch was eaten and everyone still sat the table and talked. "So how is your princely training going on Zelius ?" Amuncommon asked him. "Thank you for asking it's going really well. But there is nothing you cannot learn if you have my grandfather as a teacher." Zelius answered. "Yes it's true I heard a lot about him and have to say that he seems to be a truly great man." She said. "Oh he is. He is not only very intelligent, talented in music and martial arts as well as a great leader of our clan. But he is also a great family man and the best grandfather one can ask for if you ask me." Zelius agreed. In that moment his phone rang so he took it out of his suits coats inner pocket and checked who's calling. "Speak of the devil it's him. If you will excuse me it might be important." He said standing up. "Can't you pick up here I love to hear you speak Japanese ?" Robecca asked. "It's rude to answer your phone at the table my princess." He said. "Oh but we don't mind. To say the truth your ghoulfriend got me interested. I also would like to to hear you speak." Amuncommon said. Zelius sighted and looked around the table. Everyone nodded with a smile so he gave up and answered the phone.

A Few Minutes Later

Zelius finished the call and hide his phone away. Everyone looked at him in wonder. "So what did grandpa say ?" Robecca asked. "I will tell you when we'll be alone as it's national stuff we talked about and you are the only person except me at this table who has the rights to know about them since you are a crowned princess." He explained. She just nodded and everyone else looked at one another. After that they talked some more and left the restaurant.

On The Driveway

"So what are you planning to do my children ?" Ramses asked his daughters and their friends. "Well we thought of going shopping." Cleo answered. "No me Daddy. Troalei and I are going sightseeing." Nefera stated. Ramses nod his head at that. "Well my princess I'm to meet my grandfather but if you are going shopping I have a task to ask of you." Zelius said and smiled at Robecca. "And what would that be ?" She asked him confused. He smiled once again and dive his hand into his suits coats inner pocket. "To make me go bankrupt." He hand her his credit card. "Or at least try as the number of zeros on my account is pretty big." He laughed at his own words. "Zelius are you kidding me ?" She asked looking at the card still in his hand. "Nope. To be honest I can even call the fashion fames for you. Coco Howlnel, Dolce and Gabbana _(I really love those two so I don't want to make up monster names for them.)_ Calvin Klein. _(same with him.)_ You name them and I make the call because all of them are on my speed dial." He explained. And everyone just looked at him as if he was mad. "No. No Zelius you don't have to do that." Robecca said shocked. "If you say so. But in that case you are taking the card."He shoved it into her hands. "Wow it feels weird in your hands." She said. "That's because it's platinum." Zelius explained. "Really ?" She asked. He just nod his head in response. "Stop asking questions and go have fun. Spend as much as you want even if you will clear my bank account. Thought it is near impossible to do." He smiled at her. All she did was nod before the girls pulled her into the car. "That was very generous of you." Amuncommon said. "Well the love of my life and only true lady of my heart as well as my future queen get's everything she wishes for and more. All I need is one word and I will make the entire world bow before her including myself." He smiled while saying that. Amuncommon just nod her head at that and entered the car along with her son leaving Zelius and Ramses standing near the driveway. When the car took off Ramses sighted and turned to Zelius. "Thank you my boy if not you and your great acting we would have been doomed." He shook hands with him. "That was not a problem uncle. I may not like what my future has in store for me but in the end I will have to accept it whether I like it or not." Zelius respond turn around to leave. "Wait will you join os later ? The Ptolemys want to take a walk with us in the night time as they say that Boo York looks wonderful at night time." Ramses asked. _( I know that in the movie the gala was the same day the branch but in my story the gala will happen the next day.)_ Zelius sighted and turned his head to him. "If my princess will be there I will come but otherwise don't expect my appearance." He said in a seemingly tired voice. "Of course she will." Ramses said. "Then I shall come." Was all Zelius said before going off to find his car.

* * *

Ok J.C and everyone I hope that you like it. Chapter 2 will be coming up soon !


	2. Chapter 2 The Night Stroll

Hey everyone here is chapter 2 !

* * *

Night Stroll

As said Zelius showed up at the Ptolemy tower for the walk around the city at the said time which was 20:00. They were walking around the entire place but still after about two hours they ran out of places to see because the Ptolemys only showed them places that in their opinion where worth of a royal to see. The atmosphere was getting a bit boring until an idea didn't pop into Ramses head.

"Zelius you lived in Boo York for a while didn't you ? Why won't you show us some of your favorite places ?" He suggested/asked. "It's true that I lived here but I don't really have a favorite place. I would rather say that I have a favorite view." Zelius explained. "Well views are also very beautiful so lead the way my child." Ramses encouraged him. And so Zelius did just that.

After about 40 minutes or so they reached the Empire State Building and went all the way to the top to stand at the highest balcony possible. Everyone looked at the city below. "I have to admit it is a very nice view. It calms me down." Frankie stated. "But that's not the view I was talking about." Zelius smirked. "Than what were you talking about ?" Robecca who was holding his arm at his right side asked him. "That." He said lift her up princess style, spread his wings out and flew up high into the sky. Everyone else just looked up after them

With Robecca and Zelius

"Wow." Robecca said. "I know. When I still lived here that was my favorite thing to do. Just fly up to about this very hight and then steadily float for sometime looking down at the busy city below me." Zelius admit. "You really are incredible have I ever told you that ?" She asked. "I heard that from you once or twice." He laughed. "Now that's the Zelius I know and love the most. I really really want that idiotic tour to be over so that you could stop with that act and I can have my boyfriend back." She hugged him. "I had a feeling you know." He looked her in the eyes. "Of course I do after all I know you better than anyone." She smiled and then their lips joined together in a tender kiss that lasted about a minute. "Ok I think we better get back down now." Zelius suggested when they parted. Robecca just nod.

Back At The Balcony

Zelius gently landed back in the place he was standing before and placed Robecca back on her feet. "Zelius that was the most beautiful and breathtaking view I had ever seen in my life. Thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek to help him with his act. Zelius just smiled at that. "That was not a problem my princess all you need is say a word and I will gladly fly anywhere you want with you." He said and kissed her hand. "Robecca I so envy you." Draculaura said. Zelius and Robecca giggled at that. "You probably see such views often since you can fly don't you ?" Ramses asked. "Yes I do. My father often says how he envy myself my brother and our mother since we can fly and see the world from up high. It's really a great experience to see the world from such a hight. You can't really explain it it's so wonderful. You really have to see it yourself to understand and what you see while going up in the plane is nothing compare to what the ones that fly can see." Zelius explained. "I have to agree. Zelius often takes me high up into the sky and it's a really magical experience." Robecca confirmed. "I have to say that some of the things you say sound like poetry." Seth said. "I don't intend them so do so but still thank you." Zelius smiled at him. Thirty minutes later or so the stroll had ended and everyone was back at the Ptolemy tower. "Where are you staying ?" Amuncommon asked Zelius. "At my house." He replied. "Oh that's nice to have a home any place you go." She commented. Zelius just bow his head at him. She smiled in return and entered the tower. As soon as they were out of sight everyone sighted and walked to the driveway.

"Thank god that's over." Draculaura sighted. "I agree." said Clawdeen. "Thank you all for such a great behaviour." Ramses smiled at the teens. "No problem Sir, Daddy and Uncle" Was heard all at once. "Zelius when will you be able to join is tomorrow ?" Ramses turn to him. "Sadly I should arrive in time for the gala since I have to meet a few people like uncle Brains. By the way my princess he really want's to see you again." Zelius explain. "It would be nice to see him too. He really is very nice." Robecca sated. "Then why not go with him Robecca ?" Cleo asked. "Come Cleo I'm not leaving the friend that brought me here to go see a music star." Robecca said. "Robecca just go and have fun with your prince and don't worry about us because believe me knowing myself I would ditch you all to meet someone famous." Celo admit with a smile while everyone else laugh. "You know what I say ?" Operetta asked. "I say that they should spend the night together at Zeliuse's place." She answered herself. Zelius and Robecca both blush. "Oh come on you two I bet you have spent more then one night together already." Clawdeen giggled as the two blush even harder. "Ok everyone let's stop with the jokes." Frankie defended the two. "Thank you Frankie." Ramses said and then turn to Zelius and Robecca. "If you wish Robecca you can indeed spend the night with Zelius as his house. He is your boyfriend after all and I will not stop you from spending time with him. And I'm sure that he would never even dream of doing anything of that sort as a prince he is. Unlike someone else I know." Ramses said side looking at Deuce. That just yet again made the two blush. "S-so what do you say my princess ?" Zelius awkwardly asked. "I- I really don't mind." She said while looking down at the ground. Clawdeen howled and Operetta whistled at the scene. "Oh come on ladies let's not act like fools now. What if the Ptolemys are watching." Ramses scolded them. "In fact I believe that we should be on our way now." He stated and pointed at the parked car with his cane. The teens just sighted and entered it. With the exception of Robecca and Zelius. "I wish you both goodnight and scary dreams." He bow his head at them and enter the car himself. As the car drove off they could hear their friends shout things like. "Night, Night don't let the abstinence bite !" or "Don't forget about the condom Bro !" As well as a very angry Ramses. After about another five minutes of waiting to cool off the blush wave they entered Zeliuse's car and drove off.

At Zeliuse's Mansion

As soon as the two arrived there they went to sit on the sofa in the living room. "Oh thank the gods it's finally over." Zelius sighted. "I know especially because I can have my real boyfriend back." Robecca kissed his cheek. He hugged her in return. "Ok I will go change to something more comfortable and then we can watch something in tv or Vampfilx." He offered. "That would be nice but why do you need to change ? I thought that you like wearing suits ?" She asked him. "Yes I do but walking around in them for a few days straight will get annoying." He explained kissed her cheek and was gone using his super speed.

Zelius returned exactly 5 minutes later wearing a white t-shirt with the sign Tokyo Baseball written on it in black, a pair of black jeans and his trademark silver vest. "Much better." He said taking his place beside Robecca. "I cannot disagree." She blush and lay her head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to watch ?" He asked. "I feel like a romance movie today." She stated. "Then It shall be it my princess." He kissed her on the top of the head. "Pick one." He stated when he logged onto his Vapflix and enter the romance section. "How about the Notebook ?" She asked. "Ah the classic vampire love story. Why not." And he play the movie. Since Robecca barely ever eats food and to be honest Zelius by now got use to having just a cup of tea with her for the movies. At first Robecca felt bad about that and told him to get himself some popcorn or something but he told her that he eats only because he likes to not because he needs to as apparently with his DNA fusion all he needs to live for a year is a glass of blood and a bag of rice. Other then that he never feel hunger or thirst.

After the amount of jokes and teasing the couple received from their friends beforehand when the sex scene in the movie came up they were both extremely uncomfortable. Both blush and Zelius folded his legs one on top of the other for a very obvious reason. Robacca on the other hand just stare at him. "What is it ?" He turned to her trying to make it a joke. She just kissed him passionately. He was shocked by that as he was usually the one to make a move first. Robecca told him many times that she is to shy to do it. But he still kissed back with as much affection. The kiss last about 5 minutes if not longer since neither of them really has to breath. Zelius does it only if he remembers about it. But like any other vampire he does not need oxygen to live. They looked each other in the eyes and kissed again this time harder. Their make out session went on for a good bit until Zelius push Robecca down to lie on the sofa. They separated and looked at each other. "Robecca. My princess is this even possible to happen between us ?" He asked blushing like a tomato. Robacca also blushed at the question. "I-it is. M-my father made sure that I would be able to enjoy the pleasures of any human girl." She explain. "Well in that case w-will you by any chance a-agree to… To have your f-first time with me." It was his time to sutter now. Robecca blushed even harder but still nod her head not looking at him. His eyes widen at the answer and he picked up her hands and start to kiss them. "I promise you that you won't regret it. I will make sure that our first time will be the best one we will ever share." Robecca just stare at him in shock and he got up and pick her up princess style.

* * *

That was chapter 2 I promise to update ch 3 before the end of this week. J.C next chapter is the one you are waiting for so stay tuned my friend !


	3. Chapter 3 First Time

Hey everyone this is ch 3 ! Where all the action takes place.

* * *

First Time

Zelius carried Robecca upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and lay her gently on the bed. "Are you completely sure you're ok with that ? I don't want to force you into anything ?" He asked. "Zelius." She said and sit up to take his face into her hands. "You are not forcing me to do anything. I want it too." She revealed with a blush. He smiled at her with a blush of his own and kissed her. She kissed back with even more affection. They broke apart after 5 minutes if not more and looked into each other's eyes. "Are you ready ?" He asked. Robecca just nod her head looking away from him. He kissed her once more and slowly lay her back down on the bed getting on top of her.

They continue making out for another 15 minutes before breaking up. They looked into each other's eyes and then Robacca took Zeliuse's vest off. "Already ?" He asked with a sneaky smiled which made her blush even harder. He laugh at it and kissed her again. When they broke away he looked at her questioningly and she nod her head in an answer. He then pressed a button located near the beginning of her spine and the metal shirt she was wearing opened and he was able to take it off. _( Since we saw Robecca change her appearance a few times here and there throughout the show it must meant she can somehow take off and put on those metal outfits of hers.)_ Zelius stare at her with sparkle in his heterochromatic eyes. "Don't just stare at me like that." Robecca squeal. "Sorry my princess but you are just so beautiful." He said never taking his eyes off her. Knowing that he is in a trans by now she just turn her head away from him and that was just the thing she had to do to bring him back. "Hey. Hey Robecca I may love your body but your eyes were the thing that captured my heart. So I want to look into them for the rest of my eternal life." He turn her head so that they looked each other in the eyes once again. Robecca was the colour of a tomato by now. He once again laugh and kissed her before taking his t-shirt off. "I saw you without a shirt many times but your six pack still amaze me." Robacca said while gently rubbing his said six pack. He chuckled. "That's because of all the training I do each day." He stated. "How many hours a day do you do again because I forgot ?" She asked. "Three at the least." He kissed her again this time with more passion and affection than any other time that day. While the kiss last Zelius pressed another button on Robeccas back and this time her skirt came off. That made Robecca squeal and hid under the covers. "What is it my princess to fast ?" Zelius asked worried. "N-no. I'm j-just a little e-embaressed t-that's all." Robecca croaked out. Zelius just smile at her. "A-and why am I the only one naked here ?" She asked. "Princess Tengu demons fall in love only once in their entire lifetime. We don't play polygamy games." He joked. Robecca shocked by his words smacked him on the chest and just chuckled. "I know. I know you want me to stop with the jokes." He kissed her on the forehead. "If that's the problem it can be easily fixed." He said and lift himself up to kneel to take his jean off. His navy blue, red dragon pattern boxers were revealed to Robecca, which made her giggle a little. "What is it ? What's so funny ?" Zelius asked confused. " You have red Japanese dragons on your boxers." She stated with a smile. "So only I get to see them in the end so why not red dragons." He said. "W-well f-from now on I w-will also g-get to see them." She blushed again and Zelius just looked at her surprised by what she said. "W-well in t-that case would y-you like to t-take them off since you like them so much ?" He asked looked at his in shock for a few minutes before she ever so slightly nod her head.

Robecca caught the rim of Zeliuses boxers close her eyes and pulled them down. When they were off completely she dear slightly open her eyes to take a peek. But even that made her squeal. "What is it ? We can stop now if you wish ?" Zelius asked. "N-no i-it's j-just that you a-are quit b-big." She stutter out. This time it was Zeliuses turn to blush like a tomato. "D-don't w-worry it w-will be fine. I w-will be gently." He looked away from her. Smiled and turn his head back to him to take his glasses off. "What are you doing ?" He asked. " I barely ever see you without them and since it's night time there is no sunlight that will cause your eyes pain." _(Ok I guess that everyone of you know that there are both good and bad things about fusions. And while Zelius is lucky enough to have more privileges of his fusion he is not without the consequences. He has sun based Haemolacria. In shortage whenever his eyes are exposed to very strong sun he cries blood. And since he does not want to wear shades and see the world in shadows like Deuse or wear contacts he decided to hear photochromic glasses.)_ She stated, fold the glasses and place them on the nightstand. He blush once again and kissed her happy as ever. They both got under the coves and after a long time of making out, foreplay and discovering each others bodies it was finally the time for the magic to happen.

"Robecca I'm asking for the last time. Once it starts my instincts will most likely take over and I won't be able to stop. Are you sure you are ok and and ready for it." Zelius asked while on top of her looking into each other's eyes. "It's funny that you are the one to ask me about that some time ago and now you are trying to talk me out of it." She giggled. "Well in that place I promise not to hurt you and be as slow and gently as I can." He kissed her and slid the condom onto his iron hard erection. He then looked her in the eyes and whisper "Sorry." before kissing her. When he enter her she scream into the kiss and a cling could be heard. "What was that ?" Zelius separate from her afraid. "That was my hymen. Since it's metal I had a feeling that something like that might have happen." She explain in a weak voice seemingly in pain. "I can stop if you want ?" He offer. " I'll be all right so go on you idiot." She said and pulled him into a hug. Zelius did as she said but this time he was even more gentle than before. He then gave her some time to get use to him and slowly began moving. From there on things went well and Zelius just hoped that he had not hurt or disappoint his princess to badly.

The Next Morning

Zelius woke up and rubbed his eyes before habbitly reaching for his glasses. He then looked at Robecca laying beside him still sleeping. He was going to let her sleep but when he checked the time he realized that they have to meet uncle Brains and his family in less than two hours. He had no choice than to wake her up. "Wake up my princess. We are to meet up with uncle and his family in less than two hours and we still need to get ready." He whisper into her ear before kissing her. Robecca woke and blinked a few times before smiling at Zelius. "Morning Zelius." She said. "Good Morning my princess." He kissed her again. "So when do we have to meet your uncle again ?" Robecca asked. "At noon for lunch and it's ten in the morning already." He smile at her. "Then let's guess shower, breakfast and getting ready ?" She asked. "Exactly." He answer.

An Hour Later

Robecca and Zelius had their shower and Zelius ate his breakfast while Robecca had a cup of her favorite tea. Right now they were getting ready to leave the house. "Where the hell have I lost my bow tie ?" Zelius ask himself. "Which one ?" Robecca asked coming into his closet. "The crimson one. I'm wearing a red coat today and this bow tie will look great with it." He explain. "I surprised you can't find it. You are very organized." She said. "Yeah but I don't live in this house any more. To be honest I think that I must have taken it to New Salem with me. But I was sure I had 2 or 3 of them thought." He explain. "Well in that case just wear a black one because we have to meet your family in 45 minutes." She command. "Ok. Ok." He said taking out a black bow tie instead. He then tied it and they left the house.

In The Car

For the last five or ten minutes Robecca wa staring at Zelius. "What is it ?" He finally asked turning to her when they stopped on a red light. "It's just that. You really are the only one for me." She said with a blush and kissed him on the cheek. Zelius also blush saying "Thank you my princess." before driving off again. "For what ?" She asked a bit confused as that was not what she expected to hear from him as an answer. "For loving a freak like me." He said smiling at her like never before.

* * *

Ok everyone this is it. I hope you liked it and J.C if you will complain about anything I swear I will kill you. (Joking but you will be in trouble though.)


End file.
